hotel california
by xcottonxqueenx
Summary: "The car drove by the sign "Welcome to Hurricane, Utah!" some seconds ago. At least Rachela though it did. She didn't pay much attention, she was concentrated on driving. Even if she was the passenger, this town, a town she's lived in since forever was such a... sad place for her."


**A/N: the song in the title (by the eagles, which is one of the best songs ever!) may not be really fitting to this fan fiction at the first thinking, but my understanding of the lyrics really fits to the whole story. I won't tell right now how do I interpret the songs, but maybe in the future)**

 **anyways, thanks for even looking here. it's another fnaf fanfiction (or I should say fnafiction? hehe) but I hope that you'll enjoy it. I really really like when someone tells me what they think about my fics so yeah you can comment, I would be happy if you do it**

 **ok I won't be shittalking any second longer, let's get right into this.**

 **also i'm sorry that it's so short but i hate writing first chapters. i just never can write them long enough, duh.**

* * *

The car drove by the sign " _Welcome to Hurricane_ _, Utah_ _!_ "some seconds ago. At least Rachela though it did. She didn't pay much attention, she was concentrated on driving. Even if she was the passenger, this town, a town she's lived in since forever was such a... sad place for her.

She hated this town, but at the same time she just couldn't leave it like that. It felt wrong to even _think_ like that. She did everything she could to live as far from the town center as possible. She bought a little cabin in the suburban area, she went to a school in a nearby town and pretended that she knows nothing about Hurricane. It worked most of the times. Her school friends didn't ask much, no one has ever visited her in her house. It wasn't this bad. She lived alone, but she never felt like this.

Rachela knew that her (fifteen minutes older) brother would come back sooner or later. She remembered the day he left really clearly. It wasn't a fun day. They were alone, just two of them, and suddenly he told her that he needs to go; he needs to get more money for them.

It broke Rachela's heart. But she did not have any other choice. She had to let him go. It was two years ago. He could... no. She couldn't accept this thinking. He _had_ to be alright. He _had_ to be alive.

And now there she was, thinking about her whole life.

And about the... thing she got invited to.

It was her old friend's parents' ceremony. They threw it because Michael — that was his name — has gone missing ten years ago and they wanted his old friends to be there, to be with them when they would announce the scholarship made for his name to be not forgotten.

She remembered that day, his own birthday party, _his happiest day_. She was eight at the time, one of the older kids, but still young. At one moment he was there, by their table, and not even a minute later he was... gone.

Yeah. For sure it was one of the main reasons why Rachela wanted to leave Hurricane so bad. She wanted to forget it all, but she couldn't, as long as she was in this town, she couldn't. She had to live with this memory.

Rachela's already passed by town hall. She did not even look at it. She didn't want to. As long as she could, she wanted to ignore this town. Instead of this, she took a look at the mirror in her car. Her brown, curly hair was in a good shape this day, she was proud of it.

Some minutes after, she drove to the restaurant where she was supposed to meet her old friends. Sometimes they passed by each other... but most of them Rachela's seen years ago. Brownhaired girl parked her car, took her bag, took a big, deep breath and went into the diner.

It didn't took her long to spot her company. First thing she saw was bright, red hair. Immidiately she recognised Carlton. Jessica was next, her height telling that it's her. John was last. She has never had the best relationship with him. She preferred the company of others, but they still **were** friends. She started going in their direction.

The last time Rachela's seen Jess was when she was moving to New York. It was not so long ago. Carlton, however, was always somewhere there. They sometimes met, but it was once a year, even rarer. And John... she didn't know what he was doing.

"Rachela! How are you doing?" Carlton was the first to spot her. She couldn't stop her smile. Just like she remembered her best friend. Her brother was always teasing her, that the combination of Carl's red hair and Rach's brown curls would be weird.

Suddenly smile on her face was gone. It took her only seconds to get it on again.

"I'm okay, just parked. Where are others? I thought that Marla, Lamar and Charlie would be here too?" Rachela asked, pretending that nothing happened.

"Charlie's gonna be here today, I think in hour or less. Lamar and Marla are going to come tomorrow. Marla's bringing her little brother!" Jessica said. "I'm so happy, that you're here already," she stood and hugged Rach.

"You know, I never really left the town," Rachela shrugged. "Still living at the suburbs and waiting for some miracle to come."

"I can't imagine living like that," Jessica announced. "I mean, I know that Carlton still lives here, but you too? I was sure, that you and your brother would go from there as soon as possible."

There was silence. Rachela's bitten her lip, but after some seconds she smiled through her sadness.

"He left two years ago. I decided to stay. I couldn't imagine living somewhere else," Rachela finally could put it in the words. To not say too much, but to say enough.

 _Something was in the air. Rachela only wished that she could feel what was it._


End file.
